the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Destroyer - C
Church & State = The Order of Destroyers believes in discipline and fighting for country. Established religion is always tied to one's Tribal heritage, and religion is one of the best sources of discipline in history. This puts the Order of Destroyers squarely within the sacred walls and pews of the more established churches. This is especially true of the more conservative or ultra-conservative religious groups who have longer histories and stress an established community with an organized hierarchy of leaders and followers. Catholicism has always been associated with the Destroyers, although there are some Factions among the Destroyers who feel ambivalent to the Roman Church. Destroyers are bred to be soldiers and they fight for a cause. If something threatens that cause or the well-being of their people, the Destroyers snap to attention and neutralize the threat. Many churches, especially the politically active ones, have no shortage of enemies and they identify with the prevailing culture and heritage of their native people group. Thus, Destroyers naturally find themselves drawn towards fighting in a religious or political struggle. When a culture finds itself on the brink, when chaos and anarchy threaten to engulf civilization in reckless flames, the Destroyers stand ready to enforce order once more. Civil War = The Order of Destroyers has been racked with civil infighting from time to time throughout history. This can happen for a number of reasons, usually because Destroyers find themselves on opposite sides of a civil conflict or cause. However there are also religious or ideological conflicts that have separated the Black Order. The Reformation is chief among them as some Destroyers fought on the sides of the peasants and reformers, while others served the Ruling Orders. The disastrous Hundred Years War pitted Destroyers against each other for decades. Destroyers often take these incidents of unrest in one of two ways. Most are professional about it and realize, that as soldiers and warriors, this sort of thing is bound to happen. They still treat their enemy Brothers as comrades even as they fight them on the battlefield. Others are not so forgiving and sometimes feuds last for years within the ranks of the Destroyers. Cursed = Destroyers who grow powerful within the Order, who attain high Degrees, but who also become detached from those around them may begin to show signs of the Curse. The Curse is that the Destroyers own body hums with the essence of annihilation and all around them, life wilts to death and entropy accelerates. When a Destroyer suffering the Curse touches plant life, the plants die within minutes. Machines and textiles wear down faster when on their person, so watches and cell phones need to be repaired or replaced regularly. Animals will often sense the eerie presence of death surrounding the Destroyer and remain hostile to them. In extreme cases, if a Destroyer's psychology deteriorates far enough, they may even begin to exhibit suicidal idealization. Members of the Order of Destroyers are taught early on to practice spiritual disciplines and stay in contact with their life and those around them, lest they fall into the void within themselves. Destroyers who go too far down the road of the Curse become the Beasts. Also, Destroyers who suffer the Curse for too long may begin to see the shades of those they have killed. These ghostly shades are not truly alive but will appear to taunt and accuse the Adept, in a manner similar too but more significant than the curse on the Order of Kings.